The old hen
by SoShameless
Summary: A sudden outburst of raw lust and emotions between the young warden and one of his most trusted friends. This story is exactly what you think it is, smut for the sake of brief entertainment, that alone should tell you if you're going to like this or not, trying to criticize this for storytelling or originality would be just as pointless as criticizing porn for scriptwriting.


Aedan gasped as a stab of pain in his lower abdomen almost dropped him to his knees, the dwarf caught him and pulled him to his feet, muttering something about the frailty of humans. Alistair ran up to his other side as Aedan made his way down the forest trail by clinging onto Oghrens shoulder "You know, we could just carry you, it's no problem, really, it's not" Aedan shook his head and tried to smile "We've all had worse than this, I'll be fine, I just need Wynne or Morrigan to work their magic and I'll be up and about in no time"

Oghren scoffed "Understatement of the bloody age, when bears and ogres try to chew off your face you just walk it off, but one little arrow and the baby has to have his bottle" Aedan couldn't help but to grin, it was bloody ridiculous if truth be told, after all they'd been through, surviving hordes of darkspawn, golems and demons an arrow shot by a common forest bandit had slipped through his plate mail and gone straight through his middle. The great mabari hound sniffed at him, he smelled of blood sweat and pus, a common enough smell for the party but the fact that the familiar scent of death reeked from his master had made the hound quite distressed.

Finally they spotted the very familiar light of the campfire, Aedan groaned with relief, Wynne had healed injuries ten times worse than this, she'd have him back to normal in a matter of minutes, or at least that's what he kept telling himself. Leliana was the first to see them approach; she looked over her shoulder and gave a whistle, telling the others of their arrival.

She then turned back towards them and hurried over, a worried frown on her pretty face "Aedan, oh maker! Tell me that stench isn't coming from you" she put a hand over her mouth and nose, squinting at them "What happened? Are you hurt?"

Oghren rolled his eyes "Cut himself shaving, the runty little brat, if you want you can kiss it and see if it makes it better" as Aedan looked over Leliana's shoulder he could see both Wynne and Zevran approaching, the older woman looked anxious, the assassin looked mildly amused, no surprises there.

"Maker! What happened?" Wynne asked hurriedly as she grabbed his other shoulder, helping Oghren to drag him back to camp "My dear, are you hurt?"

Alistair stepped in, playing with his hands in a feeble attempt to hide his anxiety "He took an arrow through the belly, we're not sure if it was poisoned" Wynne reached down to his midriff, gently sliding her hand across the wound, her eyes went slightly wider "Where's the arrow?"

Oghren gave an annoyed snort "Dunno, might be it got stuck somewhere in there. What do you think woman? I pulled the damn thing out miself, bloody thing was sticking out his back, looked kinda funny actually"

Wynne opened and closed her mouth several times before finally asking "Oghren, how did you pull it out? Did you break it off and pull out both ends separately? You didn't just yank the shaft out, did you?" the dwarf looked genuinely lost for a moment, when comprehension finally dawned on his face Zevran doubled over, laughing hysterically. Wynne shook her head "Never mind, I'll give it a look once we can put you down somewhere you can be comfortable, it's a miracle you're not coughing up your own lungs"

Aedan shook his head "You people have terrible bedside manners"

Eventually they did finally get him to his tent, while most of them left to give Wynne the space and privacy she needed Alistair helped Aedan out of his armor and then made his excuses and left. Wynne took a look at the wound and gave a disapproving titter, shaking her head "It's not as bad as I feared but this will still take a moment, just try to remain upright, you can lean on me if you have to"

Aedan nodded and carefully put an arm around her back, leaning his head against her shoulder; he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could feel her warm gentle fingers on his open wound, and then a warm tingling sensation shot through him. To have this feeling coursing through his body as he sat there in his smallclothes with his arms around the old healer was quite different from how it was in the midst of battle. He took another deep breath and found himself thinking of how nice she smelled, she smelled like butter and honey, like summer and like wildflowers, without realizing what he was doing he pulled her closer. She seemed to tolerate it, still concentrating on the wound, he opened his eyes, she had a very lean and elegant form, old she might be but she had a mature handsome look to her body. The warm feeling was spreading through his thighs, his member was growing hard, she was warm, she felt good and he could feel his hand sliding down her back and down to cup her plump rear in his palm. Her voice shook slightly as she kept mumbling incantations, he wasn't sure if his erect sex was visible to her but for some mad reason he hoped it was.

Finally she removed her hand, the pain was all gone but the warm sensation lingered, clearing her throat she tried to straighten herself "Right, that ought to do it for now, I think I'll just- Mmph!"Her words were cut short as he threw himself at her, pressing his lips over hers, they felt good, warm and full. As he kept kissing her she struggled beneath him very briefly before putting both hands on his shoulders and giving him a gentle push. "My dear!" she gasped as their lips parted "It's alright, you're just confused, you'll- Aaaah!" her mouth opened wide in a surprised squeal as he pushed her robes up over her waist, his bulging manhood pressed hard against her inner thigh and rubbing up against her crotch. Her undergarments were grey and regular but the sight of them still excited him, as he kissed her again he slid a hand down their front. Her eyes opened wide and she tried to speak, but as his fingers rubbed against her sex she squinted her eyes and moaned against his lips.

As he broke the kiss she gasped again but appeared calmer than before, she shook her head and panted between words "My dear boy, we can't, just climb off me and go to sleep" in response he yanked her undergarments down to her knees and cupped one of her breasts in his hand through her robes "Wynne, I'm not playing around, I want you, dear Maker I want you" she shook her head frantically "No, no, no, you can't, I can't, we-" but she broke off, her eyes wide as he kicked off his own smallclothes, exposing his large hard cock, she closed her eyes and mumbled "Maker give me strength" she opened them again and feebly shook her head "Aedan, I'm too old, too…" but her words trailed off and turned into a groan as his pulsating manhood rubbed against her, her sex bore visible signs of age but it betrayed her words with an unmistakable wetness and was still full and smooth, though covered with a bush of silver hair. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer then unbuttoned the front of her robes and let her breasts tumble out in the open. Though sagging slightly they were still full and for the most part shapely, her nipples were small and pink and as he took one between a finger and thumb her head fell back to the ground and she closed her eyes with a moan.

"Aedan… I… I… I can't… Please just- Aaaaaah!" her eyes went wide and her mouth opened in a squeal as he plunged his cock into her, she was tighter than he'd expected and it took another thrust for him to get hilt-deep into her. As she gasped for breath he started to move, thrusting into her again and again, enjoying the sight of her breasts bobbing up and down as he plowed her hard. She opened and closed her mouth several times as he smacked into her, finally, through gritted teeth she finally gave in "Oh maker! Aedan, don't stop, don't you dare stop, keep going, that's it my dear, keep going" her words filled him with more excitement and his movements quickened, the smacking sound of flesh slamming hard against flesh was deafening as he pummeled her into the ground "Oh fuck! Wynne you feel so good!" through her gasps and squeals she managed a smile "Yes! That's it! Fuck me! Fuck this old woman and make her yours!" hearing such words coming from what he'd always thought was a kind grandmotherly voice was queer but exciting as well.

Grinning he pulled out and without giving her time to catch her breath he flipped her over onto her belly and pulled her plump shapely butt up towards him. She actually managed a laugh and did her best to straighten herself before he slammed into her again. Doing her from behind was absolutely wonderful, her ass bounced and jiggled as he kept thrusting into her, he slapped it, leaving a red handprint on it, Wynne gasped and whined in a way that bizarrely reminded him of the mabari. "That's it my dear" Wynne managed between gasps as he pummeled her from behind "Do me hard! Fuck me hard! Slap my ass and fill me up with your seed!" he reached out and grabbed her hair, yanking her head back as he kept smacking into her over and over again with increasing speed and strength "What was it you said?" he panted "You're no spring chicken? Well then, cluck for me you old hen!" it was childish and stupid, but he was drunk on lust, what came out of his mouth was nothing but mad ramblings at this point. Wynne hesitated, so he put the flat of his hand to her other ass cheek, eyes wide she began to cluck like a chicken as he fucked her hard from behind and kept clucking as he released her hair.

He kept going like that for some time, then he leaned in and put his arms around her, grabbing her dangling breasts as he kept fucking her "Wynne you feel so damn good" he mumbled, she panted and gasped between his thrusts "You've destroyed me! Dear Maker you've destroyed my insides!" bizarrely she laughed, encouraged he sped up again, as he pounded her tight old pussy she opened her mouth and screamed as she came over him. Just as her juices flowed over his cock he could feel his own orgasm approaching, he sped up, her back was covered in sweat, her ass and pussy had turned a dark shade of pink "Wynne, I'm gonna…" his words became a moan but she understood "Good, go ahead and fill me up! Fill me up with your cum!" And so he fucked her like a madman, before arching his back, his eyes wide as cum gushed out of his cock, flowing into her pussy. Exhausted he fell down onto his blanket, Wynne collapsed next to him, putting an arm around him and pulling him close.

Several minutes later he opened his eyes "Breakfast is going to be awkward isn't it?"

Wynne chuckled "Well that's what happens when you don't close the tent flaps"


End file.
